Components of machines can experience extreme temperatures. For example, turbine blades in turbine engines can be exposed to extremely hot temperatures during operation of the engines. These blades can be provided with cooling holes that permit and direct the flow of a cooling fluid, such as cooler air, through and/or outside of the turbine blades. This cooling fluid can be directed outside of the blades by the cooling holes to provide a thermally protective barrier that prevents the blades from becoming too hot. Without the cooling holes, the turbine blades can prematurely fail.
Cooling holes may be completely or partially blocked. Completely blocked cooling holes do not allow for the cooling fluid to pass through the holes, while partially blocked cooling holes reduce the flow of the cooling fluid through the holes (relative to open holes that are not partially blocked). Partial or complete blockage of cooling holes can result in less cooling fluid being available to protect the components from thermal damage.